Oh, the Randomness
by Mintsticks
Summary: Mini castles, mini tanks, and other mini stuff? And, what's with the ant army! Oh, the Randomness! TyKa and slight MaRe one-shot.


**Mint**: Okay! Here's another random idea for a random one-shot! Literally . . .

**Warnings: TyKa and MaRe (meaning yaoi), language, violence (I don't know if you could call that violence. May ant abuse?), and EXTREME RANDOMNESS AND OOCNESS!**

**Disclaimer: Wish I may, wish I might, I do not own Beyblade!**

Here it is!

* * *

Oh, the Randomness  
______________________________________________________________________________

"See you in the morning, guys!" Tyson called after his friends as he entered his room and shut the door behind him. _Man, I'm beat! Another day of Mr. Sourpuss's intense training program, and I'll never be able to walk again! _He quickly changed into his PJs and hopped into bed. He smiled at Dragoon, which was laying on the nightstand next to the bed, and closed his eyes. He thought about everything that was bugging him lately. Like, when will he finally be able to tell the dual haired boy he loved him? He didn't get that chance, though, because sleep took over right away . . .

***

"Lord of the Loud! You must wake up at once!" a voice called out to the sleeping bluenette.

"Ugh . . . Five more minutes, please . . ." Tyson muttered drowsily. Then, his eyes shot open. "WAIT! What'd you call me?!" He stared into the yellow eyes of . . . Dragoon?!

"My lord, the Lord of the Loud!" Dragoon repeated and pushed Tyson out of bed. "Quickly, now! The time approaches!"

"Time for what approaches?!" the bluenette cried as he put on some clothes Dragoon handed to him. They consisted of a blue cape and royal uniform.

"War, your majesty! Today is the planned date where you will go to war with the Lord of the Cotton Candy, the Lord of the Kitties, and the Lord of the Meanies! Did you forget? You were there the day you all had lunch and agreed that war was pleasant!"

"What?! WAR?! Pleasant?! WAIT! I'M GOING TO WAR?!"

"Go, now! Protect your kingdom of overly loud and headstrong people!"

Tyson scrambled for the door and leapt out into the open. "Come at me!" He looked around and sweat dropped. "Hey, where are all of my subjects? You said I had people to protect here!"

Dragoon grinned. "Yes! You must protect yourself!"

"Myself?"

"You are the ruler of you, after all."

" . . . Okay?"

"Look, there!" Dragoon pointed towards a mini castle, which Tyson noticed, for the first time, that he had come out of one as well. "Off in the distance! The Lord of the Cotton Candy approaches!"

"Uh . . . Dragoon?"

"Yes?!"

"First off, the castle is only four feet away. Second, that's Max!" Tyson waved his arms in the air. What the hell was going on?!

"Ha ha ha!" Max, Lord of the Cotton Candy, laughed and aimed a plastic sword at the bluenette. "Finally, the day has come to battle! I have waited for so long!"

Tyson shrugged. "But we had lunch yesterday."

The blond looked flustered. "Yeah, well, I could sleep so it seemed like forever! Now, are you ready?!" Max was getting ready to charge when the bluenette stopped him.

"Wait! We have to wait for Kai and Ray, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Max smiled happily and took out a bowl full of sugar. "Want some?"

Tyson eyed the sugar suspiciously. "Geez, Maxie! No wonder you're always so hyper!"

"Oh! SUGAR! Can I have some?!" Boris suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke. "PLEASE?!"

The blond glared at him. "No way! You're evil, remember?"

Boris's eyes widened. "Oh, yeah! I had totally forgotten! Then, I will take the sugar!" He was about to rip the bowl of sugar from poor Max when Ray, Lord of the Kitties, rushed out of his mini castle and shoved Boris into a hole. Where did that come from?

"Is everyone okay?! I smelled something rotten and knew it was Boris!" Ray said worriedly.

"Hey!" Boris exclaimed while crawling out of the hole. Ray's foot collided with his face and he fell back in.

"Anyway, where's Kai? It's not like him to be late!" Tyson said impatiently.

"Hn." Kai, Lord of the Meanies, exited his mini castle and stood by the others. "Are we ready, then?"

"Yeah!" Max and Tyson exclaimed at the same time.

"THEN LET THE CHAOS BEGIN!" Dragoon exclaimed and shot off a gun.

Tyson quickly dodged a small canon ball sailing for his head. "Hah! You'll have to do better than that, Maxie!" Another ball was shot from the mini canon and hit the bluenette in the face. "OW!" He growled. "THAT'S IT! Go, mini tank 2009!" A mini tank made its way onto the battle field. "Any last words, sugar boy?"

"BRING IT ON, LOUD ONE!" Max yelled. The little tank and little canon went head to head. They thrashed and bashed, and soon, there was nothing left of the two mini weapons. "Aww, man! It took me a year to make that!"

Tyson raised his eyebrow. "Really, Max? Really?"

"Well, how long did it take you to make mini tank 2009?"

" . . . I plead the fifth."

Meanwhile, the battle between the Lord of the Kitties and the Lord of the Meanies commenced.

"Are you ready for this, Kon? 'Cause I don't think you are!" Kai stared Ray right in the eyes. No one blinked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm ready. But do you know the muffin man?"

Kai blinked. "What?"

"Hah! YES! Made you blink!"

Kai growled. "You may have won that one, but are you ready for a real battle? Go, my mini fighter plane! Fly!" And, a mini fighter plane came zipping out of Kai's mini castle.

"Oh no you don't! I choose you, mini catapult!" Ray summoned his faithful mini catapult. "So, it's my mini against yours."

"Looks that way."

"Oh, oh, I want to be referee!" Boris jumped out of the hole and stood by the two Lords. "Are you two ready to fight?!" he shouted. The two boys nodded slowly and stared each other down. "3!" Sweat began to pour from their foreheads. "2!" Kai's fists clenched tighter. "1!" Ray gulped and lowered his head. "Let it rip!"

"Go, mini catapult! Use catapulting the kitten!" Ray ordered. The little catapult shot a mini cat at Kai but missed. The cat smiled happily as it was finally fulfilling its dream; to soar the skies! It didn't get very far, though. Luckily, it landed on an ant, which cushioned its fall.

"You call that an attack, Ray? I'm disappointed. Go, my mini fighter plane! Strike now!" Kai demanded and the little plane dived at Ray. Sadly, it crashed into his chest and exploded.

"Ow," Ray said flatly.

"Damn! This is _not _over!"

"Oh, _yes_ it is!"

Kai smirked. "You don't have any fire power left."

Ray's eyes widened. He looked around frantically for something to catapult and grinned when he laid sight on an ant. "But I do." The little ant cried as Ray put it on the mini catapult and flung it at Kai. It landed a foot in front of the dual haired boy. "Shit! I forgot to take into account the weight different of the ant!" Ray cursed loudly. Kai merely stepped on the poor little ant.

"Hey, guys! Who's winning?" Tyson asked as he and Max hurried over to the two older boys. Suddenly, an ant tripped the bluenette. "AHHHH!" He landed face first into the dirt. "WHAT THE- An ant?" The four boys stood together and watched the ant with curious gazes.

"We've had enough of you guys walking all over us! Literally! WE DECALRE WAR!" the little ant yelled. The four Lords gasped.

"IT TALKED?!" the bluenette shouted and pointed at it.

"Yes, I talked! And it's rude to point!" It began to walk away from them. "Wait here! I'll be back with my army, and then you will fall!"

They sweat dropped. "The crap?" Tyson was really starting to get confused. Suddenly, they heard war cries as an army of ants came marching up the hill. They gasped. Again.

"We're done for!" Max cried and clung to Ray. "SAVE ME!"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you, my love!" Ray said and scooped up the blond into his arms.

Tyson gaped at them. "When did that happen?!"

Kai smirked and picked up the bluenette. "It happened the day we became official."

Tyson blushed. "R-really?! We're going out?!"

Kai nodded, and he and Ray carried the younger Lords into his mini castle.

"We can't hold out much longer!" Ray shouted as they looked out the window.

"So, what are you going to do?" Boris asked from beside them.

" . . ." Kai threw him out the door. The purple haired maniac landed on the front half of the ant army and squished them.

"That's it!" Tyson suddenly exclaimed.

"What is, Ty?" Max asked, confused.

"Don't you see? Something heavy landed on them and squashed them!"

"I still don't get it . . ."

Everyone, except Max that is, sweat dropped.

"Just grab something big and meet on top of the castle!" Ray said. Everyone broke apart to find something heavy. Kai was the first one up there with a twenty pound book. Next was Ray, holding a chair. Max came up with a bowl of GIANT lollypops. The two older Lords gave him a funny look.

"What?" the blond asked defensively. "You _did _say something big!"

Tyson was the last one. He was carrying a . . . widescreen plasma TV?! Kai looked ready to cry. "B-but that's my widescreen!"

Tyson shrugged. "Do you want to win?"

"Maybe . . ."

"Here they come again!" Ray announced and readied his chair. The others followed. "Aim and fire!" They launched the items at the ant army. The chair missed the ants by two feet, the book only hit a corner of the small army, and the lollypops landed in the hole.

"OW!" Boris cried out. He had returned to his beloved hole.

"Yes!" the blond cheered.

"What was that?!" the bluenette question his friend, who grinned sheepishly. Now, their only hope was the TV that slowly flew towards the army. In fact, it was going so slow a turtle raced against it and won. And won. And won again. And again.

"Ty, did you forget to take it off of slow motion?" Kai asked with his eyebrows raised. The bluenette laughed nervously.

"Uh . . . I plead the fifth?"

Two hours later, the TV finally hit the ant army and squished them all.

"Yahoo! We won!" Max said happily. Ray pulled him into a passionate kiss, and Tyson's jaw dropped.

" Get a room!"

"Good idea," Kai said slyly. He tossed the bluenette over his shoulder and carried him into his mini castle. Finally, they were alone.

"Tyson, I love-"

"_Tyson!"_

"WHAT?!" Tyson screamed angrily. Who was interrupting his precious moment with Kai, Lord of the Meanies?

"_Wake up, Ty!"_

"I _am_ awake!"

"Actually, you're not," Kai stated with a shrug.

" . . . What?"

Kai smirked. "See you soon."

"Wait! KAI!!!!"

Tyson's vision swirled into a rainbow of colors before he saw nothing but black.

***

"Come one, Tyson! Wake up or we're going to be late!"

"GAH!" Tyson was forced into consciousness and fell off the bed. "W-wha?" He looked up to see Max, Ray, and Kai.

"Finally! Get ready! We have a tournament to win!" Max exclaimed and dashed out of the bluenette's room. Ray chuckled lightly and followed after him. Kai, on the other hand, got closer to Tyson.

"Heh. Do you always scream my name when you sleep?" the dual haired teen asked and smirked.

Tyson gasped and blushed. "Wha- no- I- Huh?"

"I don't blame you." Kai gently pushed the bluenette against the wall and pinned his arms. "It's okay, Ty . . . I don't mind." He pressed his lips against the younger boy's. Tyson stood there, shocked, until his body finally responded and kissed back. To the bluenette's disappointment, Kai broke away and turned to leave. "Well? You coming?" He smirked and left a very confused and surprised Tyson.

"What the heck did I eat last night?" Tyson shrugged and followed after his not-so-secret crush.

* * *

**Mint**: Wooooow I can't believe I wrote that.

**Kai**: I can . . .

**Ray**: Mint, you've lost your element of surprise when it comes to us.

**Mint**: (Cackles) Oh, I'm sure I'll find ways to surprise you all! Yes . . . (Grins demonically)

**Tyson**: She's starting to scare me.

**Max**: Yeah.

**Mint**: Oh, so I scare you, do I?! Do you want to see something _really _scary?!

**Tyson and Max**: . . . I plead the fifth!

**Mint's dog****: Please ****REVIEW****!**

**Bladebreakers plus Mint**: Night!!!


End file.
